Can You Love Me ?
by DeerAlligator
Summary: Disaat ku mulai mencintaimu kau malah mencintai cinta pertamamu . - Luhan Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu? Walaupun kau menyakitiku? - YoonA
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Can You Love Me ?  
Cast : Im Yoon Ah , Xi Luhan And Other ( Find By Yourself )  
Genre : Angst , Romance  
Rated : T *amann

Summary :

Disaat ku mulai mencintaimu kau malah mencintai cinta pertamamu . - Luhan  
Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu? Walaupun kau menyakitiku? - YoonA

NOTE : Mian alur kecepatan ini adalah FF Pertama ku . Jadi harap dimaklumi yaa ^^ Happy Reading . Dont be Siders ! Don't plagiator . Ini semata-semata hanya fiksi bukan cerita beneran dan murni dari saya ^^

YoonA POV

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan NamSan Tower . Tower terbagus di Seoul ini. Mungkin memang sebagian besar orang Korea berada di Namsan Tower untuk bersenang-senang tapi aku justru tidak. Aku malah ke Namsan Tower untuk meratapi nasibku ini.

FLASHBACK

Oh Sehun namja itu adalah cinta pertamaku saat berada di SMA Kelas 1 dan dia adalah sunbae ku . Sampai suatu hari cintaku terbalas..

" YoonA temani oppa pergi ke taman yo " Ajaknya

" Ne oppa chakkaman ne "

" YoonA Palli " Dia menarik tanganku

Sampai di taman aku dibelikan Bubble Tea dan kami duduk di taman berdua. Ohh . Aku menikmati masa-masa seperti ini.

" Yoongie " Serunya

" Ne oppa . waeyo? " Tanyaku

" Oppa ingin minta satu hal. Bolehkah itu? " Tanyanya .

" Apa itu oppa? "

" Oppa ingin kamu jadi milik Oppa. Kau mau ? " Tanyanya

" Mmm.. Maksud Oppa. Apa Oppa baru... "

" Ne YoonA Aku suka sama kamu . Ani . Mencintaimuu.. Saranghae YoonA Jeongmal Saranghae . Would you be mine? "

" Ne Oppa Nado. " Hatiku berbunga-bunga saat ini.

Selang 1 tahun hubunganku dengan dia . Saat 1th Anniversary aku ingin membelikan dia sesuatu .

" Yuri Eonnie. Aku pengin beli untuk Sehun Oppa. Kira-kira apa ya? " Tanyaku bersahabat .

" Kenapa kamu tanya sama aku? Emang aku siapa nya Sehun Oppa? Tanya saja sama dia sana ! " Serunya . Aku kaget Eonnie ku tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu

Aku pergi mencari sesuatu yang Sehun Oppa suka.

Saat malam hari. Aku makin bingung karena Sehun Oppa tidak mau aku pergi ke apartment nya . Aku penasaran sekali padahal tadi siang dia mungkin tidak ingat kita sedang Anniversary yang satu tahun. Aku akhirnya mengambil jaket dan pergi ke apartmentnya .

SKIP

Di apartment aku langsung membuka pintu yang menggunakan password itu sampai akhirnya aku melihat pemandangan yang paling kubenci sampai saat ini. Pemandangan dimana Yuri Eonnie dan Sehun Oppa berciuman mesra. Aku langsung berlari keluar apartment dan pergi ke Seoul esok harinya

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Can You Love Me ?  
Cast : Im Yoon Ah , Xi Luhan And Other ( Find By Yourself )  
Genre : Angst , Romance  
Rated : T *amann

Summary :

Disaat ku mulai mencintaimu kau malah mencintai cinta pertamamu . - Luhan  
Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu? Walaupun kau menyakitiku? - YoonA 

Di apartment aku langsung membuka pintu yang menggunakan password itu sampai akhirnya aku melihat pemandangan yang paling kubenci sampai saat ini. Pemandangan dimana Yuri Eonnie dan Sehun Oppa berciuman mesra. Aku langsung berlari keluar apartment dan pergi ke Seoul esok harinya .

*SKIP*

Luhan POV

Hari ini menurutku hari yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat di Seoul. Begitu banyak orang berlalu lalang . Dan musim semi ini musim yang paling kusukai . Disaat musim semi kita akan melihat banyak sekali bunga-bunga bermekaran . Begitu indah ~ .

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke NamSan Tower ,hendak berjalan-jalan dan melihat keadaannya . Sudah sebulan yang lalu aku pindah ke Seoul tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku menginjakkan kaki di NamSan Tower. Saat aku ingin pergi ke NamSan Tower aku melihat seorang yeoja menangis sesenggukan di kursi , tak jauh dari NamSan Tower.

Entah apa yang mendorong ku , aku pergi ke yeoja itu .

" Kau menangis ? Waeyo? " Tanyaku . Biasanya aku tidak peduli dengan yeoja yang sedang menangis dan aku biasanya akan bilang kalau mereka itu hanyalah yeoja cengeng yang tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka , sehingga mereka hanya bisa menangis. Tapi untuk sekarang ini. Entah dorongan dari mana . Aku menghampiri seorang yeoja yang menangis.

" Hikss.. akuu.. hikss… " Dia malah tambah menangis dan dia langsung meminjam bahuku dan memelukku . Aku kaget melihat reaksi nya .

" Uljimaa. Kau tak boleh sedih. Apa yang kau tangisi ini tentang seorang namja? " Tanyaku

" Ne mianhae . hikss.. Aku.. hikss.. terlalu mencintainyaa. Hikss.. hingga.. hikss. Aku menangisinya dan.. hikss.. tidak merelakan dia… hiks.. bersama.. sahabatku . " Dia masih menangis sambil menceritakan semuanya padaku. BINGO !

" Ini sarung tangan untukmu . Uljima. Aku tidak suka melihat yeoja menangis. Apalagi saat hari pertama musim semi. " Aku mengambil sarung tangan dari kantongku dan aku kasih sarung tangan ku ke yeoja itu.

" Ne.. Hikss. Gomawo ne . " Dia menatap wajahku dan aku menatap wajahnya .

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?

" Namamu siapa? " Tanyanya . Dia sudah tidak menangis sesenggukan lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil padaku

" Nae Xi Luhan Imnida , Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Namamu? " Tanyaku.

" Nae Im Yoon Ah Imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku YoonA . Gomapta Lulu . Ini sarung tanganmu. Jeongmal Gomapta. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menceritakan isi hatiku ini. "

DEG

Kenapa lagi ini? Kenapa jantung ku ini? Melihat dia tersenyum dan dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Lulu. Tidak ada orang yang memanggilku Lulu , padahal aku ingin sekali dipanggil Lulu tapi hanya dia yang tiba-tiba memanggilku Lulu.

" Ne cheonma Yoongie. " Aku tersenyum .

_Aku rasa. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar. Salahkah aku jika aku mencintaimu? _

YoonA POV

" Ne cheonma Yoongie. " Dia tersenyum..

DEG

DEG

DEG

Oh , Tuhan kenapa dengan jantungku ini? Kenapa berdetak lebih cepat sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Kenapa ? Apa jantung ini sama cepatnya saat Sehun Oppa menembakku tahun lalu?

_Aku harap dialah yang bisa menggantikan Sehun Oppa disampingku._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Can You Love Me ?  
Cast : Im Yoon Ah , Xi Luhan And Other ( Find By Yourself )  
Genre : Angst , Romance  
Rated : T *amann

Summary :

Disaat ku mulai mencintaimu kau malah mencintai cinta pertamamu . - Luhan  
Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu? Walaupun kau menyakitiku? – YoonA

Note Author : Wah akhirnyaa fanfiction ini sudah bisa dilanjutkan sampe chapter ketiga. Author harap pada suka sama Fanfiction ini ya walau gak ada yang Review :3 Tolong _**jangan jadi Silent Reader dan Plagiat **_^^ Okee ini dia ceritanyaaaa

_Aku harap dialah yang bisa menggantikan Sehun Oppa disampingku._

*SKIP*

STILL YOONA POV

Hari ini aku diajak oleh Luhan untuk berkeliling ke NamSan Tower sejak berapa jam yang lalu aku mulai melupakan Sehun Oppa tapi terkadang aku jga ingin menangis lagi jika melihat pasangan-pasangan yang berjalan-jalan di NamSan Tower sambil berpegangan tangan . Lulu sangat baik padaku . Dia tidak pernah berhenti menyemangatiku jika aku melihat pasangan-pasangan itu , dia langsung mengalihkan perhatian ku dan membuat lelucon yang membuat aku tersenyum kembali. . Namja itu sangat baik. Bahkan lebih baik daripada Sehun Oppa . dia tidak pernah membuat lelucon denganku . Dia hanya memberikan kasih sayang dengan sebuah perhatian yang kadang terlalu Over. Huft. Aku merasa tidak bebas dengannya. Tapi dengan Luhan dia membuat aku menjadi bebas untuk tertawa dan tersenyum dan tidak pernah membuatku menangis berapa jam ini. Aku senang sekali bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan meninggalkan kata Oppa untuk memanggil Sehun agar aku tidak terus-terusan mengingat dia .

" Yoongie. " Seru Luhan ketika aku dan dia sudah selesai berkeliling dan sekarang kita hanya duduk-duduk sambil minum Bubble Tea.

" Ne Lulu . Waeyo? " Tanyaku .

" Apakah.. Kau merasa bahagia ketika pacaran dengan Sehun ? Mmm. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu ingat kembali padanya . Hanya saja.. Aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Jadi .. aku hanya ingin tahu saja apakah pacaran itu menyenangkan ? " Tanyanya. Oh , Tuhan Namja ini polos sekali.

" Ketika aku mencintai Sehun . Aku merasa aku menjadi gila karenanya. Aku hanya memikirkan dia . Aku tidak memikirkan namja manapun lagi. Aku merasa aku menjadi buta juga karenanya. Aku tidak bisa melihat Namja lain yang mendekatiku dan saat dia menembakku aku merasa aku seperti Putri yang bertemu dengan Pangeran Impiannya. Aku merasa aku satu-satunya Yeoja yang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan dia. Begitulah Lulu . Aku terlalu mencintainya . Sampai-sampai aku tidak membuka mataku lagi dengan namja manapun sejak 1 tahun yang lalu . " Jawabku panjang lebar.

" Oh aku mengerti sekarang. Aku tidak pernah pacaran Yoongie. Aku tidak tampan dan aku jelek. Aku ingin sekali punya pacar namun tidak ada satupun Yeoja yang mau berteman dekat dengan ku . Kecuali Kau. " Jawabnya. Aku tersenyum lebar sekali.

" Tidak boleh begitu Lu . Aku juga senang berteman denganmu karena kurasa kau adalah Namja yang baik yang pernah aku kenal. Kau bisa membuatku tidak menangis Lu . Gomapta " Aku tersenyum padanya.

" Cheonma Yoongie. " Katanya sambil tersenyum indah .

LUHAN POV

" Cheonma Yoongie " Kataku sambil tersenyum. Ahh . Aku merasa senang sekali berada di dekat YoonA aku harap dia bisa melupakan Sehun .. Aku harap begitu…

*SKIP ONE MONTH LATER*

YOONA POV .

Hari ini aku di apartment saja. Aku tidak mau pergi kemana-mana .

Teng Tong Teng Tong.

Bel apartment berbunyi.

" Annyeong Haseyo Yoongie " Sapa Luhan padaku.

" Nado Lulu . Masuk Lu sebentar ya aku siapkan makan siang dulu . " Kataku .

" Ne Yoongie silahkan . " Katanya .

*SKIP*

" Makanann Sudahh jadi… Lulu ayoo kita makan " Aku tersenyum lebar dan bangga.

" Okee ayoo " Dia tersenyum dan duduk dimeja makanku.

Ketika Makan..

" Lulu .. " Kataku

" Ne Yoongie? " Tanyanya

" Lu . Bagaimana kalau Sehun datang ke Seoul dan mengajakku untuk berbalikan " Tanyaku

" Mwo? Terserah kau saja Yoongie " Jawabnya

LUHAN POV

" Mwo? Terserah kau saja Yoongie " Jawabku.

SRET #anggapsuaragoresan:3

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat goresan dihatiku . Mengapa dia nanya padaku? Apa benar Sehun masih Sayang dan Cinta padanya? Aku rasa itu hanya akal-akalan Sehun saja untuk membuat dia sakit hati

" Okee. Gomapta Lu . Aku yakin Sehun tidak menyakitiku lagi . Aku berjanji jika dia menyakitiku aku akan memanggilmu . " Katanya yakin sambil tersenyumlebar.

Omona. Yoongie lihatlah aku .Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dan aku tidak memanfaatkanmu. Kenapa kau masih bisa menerima seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas selingkuh darimu , membuatmu menangis beberapa jam di NamSan Tower dan mencampakkanmu . Kau sungguh Polos Yoongie. Ingin rasanya aku pulang dari apartment YoonA saat ini .

" Hmm . YoonA aku pulang saja yaa hari sudah malam. Gomawo Makan Malamnya lain kali aku akan kesini lagi " Kataku .

Yaa Aku tidak akan pergi kesini lagi .. Mungkin..

_Yoongie Aku harap kau bahagia bersama Sehun . Orang yang kau cintai. Aku senang melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia _

YOONA POV

Kenapa Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak memanggilku Yoongie lagi? Biasa nya dia menemaniku di apartment ? Kenapa dia buru-buru pulang

" Luhan? Waeyo? " Tanyaku

" Gwenchana " Jawabnya dia langsung berlari kearah pintu .

_Mianhae Lu. Sudah terlambat. Sehun Oppa akan datang esok hari dan aku sudah memaafkannya . Lu , aku tidak bisa melupakannya . _

TBC

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Keren gakk? Bagus gakk? :3


End file.
